


Hold On To The Memories

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Train Stations, rom com plot, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: When a massive snow storm strands two strangers together on New Year's Eve, they find a comfort and ease in the other's presence.





	Hold On To The Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holysmoaksoliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoaksoliver/gifts).



> To Cassie,  
> My brilliant, amazing co-author, on so many fics. You are a wonderful friend and fantastic person. I know every day our friendship continues is another day I'm blessed. I do hope you enjoy this.
> 
> love,  
> Kayla

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Not today of all days.

“There has to be something you can do, anything at all,” she pleased with the ticket guy.

He looked at her with an annoyed expression. “Miss, I can’t very well change the weather patterns nor can I move the five feet of snow that has blanketed all of Central City. We apologize for the inconvenience, but for now you’re not going anywhere.”

Felicity bit back another snarking comment. She really didn’t blame she snuck a look at his name tag, Dave for her current predicament. She just really didn’t want to be trapped in a train station on New Years.

“Thanks,” she said grabbing her back and walking towards the row of benches that line the small station.

She should call Iris and Caitlin and let them know she wasn’t likely to make it to the midnight celebration. But right then she just wanted to sulk. She worked her ass off all month, even missing Hanukkah with her mom, just so she could take this two week vacation at the start of January. The girls were going to party all night, and then in two days hop on a flight to Florida, then a cruise ship. But now she was stuck in a freaking train station, on new years, for the immediate future. There’s no way anyone was having a worse night than she was.

“Speedy what do you want me to do?” she overheard the guy next to her whisper into his phone. “No all the roads are closed. So even if my train wasn’t forever stalled because of the worst winter storm in recent history, there’s no way I would make it home tonight.”

There was a beat and he sighed. “I know. I know you pushed Christmas back so I could be in Central City with William. I know Mom is pulling your hair out because I’m not there. But I can’t very well thaw out the entire town, and get the trains moving.” Another beat. “Look just put her on and I’ll… Hello? Thea? Dammit.”

Felicity couldn’t help glancing over, his phone screen black.

“I have a portable charger.”

He looked at her, seeing others around for the first time it seemed like. “Excuse me?”

“Your phone,” she pointed. “It died, and well I always travel with like a million chargers and devices. So if you want to charge it, I could lend one to you.”

Her words caught up in his head and he smiled. “Thanks, that would be great.”

She rummaged through her bag as she spoke. “Not your ideal new year's eve either?”

“You could say that,” he mused. “But it doesn’t look like my train is running any time soon. So I guess I’m stuck.”

“Same,” she pulled the charger from her purse and handed it to him. “Well kind of the opposite. I came in on a train. But the weather is keeping me from actually leaving.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m Oliver,” he said, setting his device down with the charger attached. “By the way.”

“I know who you are,” blurted out. “I mean, well everyone knows who you are. Oliver Queen, son of billionaire moguls Robert and Moira Queen. You’re probably the second most famous person I’ve ever sat next to.”

He chuckled as he shook her hand. “Second, huh?”

“Oh yeah I once spent a weird plane ride next to Jeff Goldblum. Cool guy. Sadly not actually a dinosaur buff.”

“Good to know,” he smiled. “I’m kind of at a disadvantage. You know me but I don’t--”

“Oh my god, duh. I’m Felicity, Smoak. Not that you needed to know my last name.”

“Felicity,” he repeated nodded lightly. “Again I appreciate the charge.”

“Well it sounded like your sister wanted to talk with you.”

“No she just wanted to scold me for missing my morning train,” he replied. “I was supposed to be in Star City by now, but I had tickets to see a Star Labs exhibit this morning.”

“The thermonuclear reactor exhibit?”

“I think that was the one.”

“I have been dying to see that. I’m supposed to go with my friend Caitlin tomorrow, but that’s only if I get out of here.”

“You should, it was fun.”

“I will keep it in my calendar,” she joked. “Hey, no offense but you don’t strike me as the science loving type.”

He dropped his head in a sheepish grin. “Don’t I?”

“You’re right that was completely out of line.” Why did she always do that? Damn this is why she only had like two real friends in Star City.

“No, Felicity it’s fine,” he waved her off. “My son actually got the tickets for Christmas, and since I was still in town he asked if I would go with him. It meant more to me than getting back on time.”

She nodded. She had read something about Oliver Queen and a secret kid. Something about long ago betrayals and hush money changing hands. But she never believed anything she read in those gossip rags.

“That’s really sweet.” she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled. “My mom hated doing sciencey things with me. She’d say it reminded her off all the ways we weren’t alike. And you are virtually a stranger, I’m sort of telling my life story to. I’m sorry. Feel free to start ignoring me at any moment.”

“Are you kidding me? You are an improvement over sitting here alone, with a dead phone.”

“This is the exact reason you should always travel with a book. Saves your life when your electronics die.”

“Says the girl who told me she carries a million devices with her.”

“I was exaggerating.”

“Something tells me it’s still close to an accurate number.”

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and grinned. “You make a habit of making assumptions, Mr. Queen?”

“God the last time someone called me Mr. Queen I was in high school,” he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

“So you prefer Oliver then?”

“That I do.”

“Okay.”

She was starting to feel relief flood through her. Ten minutes ago she wanted to be on her way to Iris’. But sitting there with Oliver, she was starting to let things melt away. Maybe it wasn’t the new year's she imagined, but it certainly didn’t fully suck.

“I’m going to grab a soda. Since we’re apparently going to be here for a while.” Oliver said as he stood. “You want anything?”

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

“It’s the least I can do, considering you’re saving the life of my phone,” he smiled. “Please, it’s going to be a long night. We could keep each other company. If that’s… If that’s okay?”

She nodded, giving him a smile. “I would love a sprite, and maybe some pretzels.”

“Sprite,” he laughed. “Bubbly for the new year, huh?”

“It’s probably the closest to champagne the vending machine will have, so sure. But then again there’s still a few hours until midnight.”

“I’ll be right back.”

And she couldn't explain it, but she felt a sort of anticipation grow from his words.  And she couldn’t wait for him to come back.

\---

“So how does this game work again?”

Felicity threw her head back in a laugh, rolling her eyes. “Two lies and a truth? I feel like it’s s self explanatory! But alright, I’ll start with an easy round.” she pursed her lips as she thought. “I’m a natural blonde, I was a nationally ranked mathlete, and I have a walrus as a pet.”

Something about Felicity’s smile made him want to see it more.

“Well I’m going to assume that you aren’t harboring a wild sea creature in your bathtub at home. So definitely a lie,” he smirked. “And though I’m finding it hard to believe, I’m going to guess that is not your natural hair color. So a mathlete huh?”

“Yeah I’m a nerd, so what?”

“No, that’s not what I…” he trailed off and dropped his gaze. “I was never good at school, so meeting people that excelled at it, it’s admiring.”

“So you admire me?”

“Maybe,” he said, putting his drink to his lips. He hadn’t felt like this about anyone in a while. It had been far too long since he cut the Oliver Queen strings and was just able to talk to someone, just really talk to them.

“Uh, it’s your turn.”

“Right,” he shook his head. “Okay I’m skilled at archery, I cannot cook, and I’m secretly a vigilante.”

She giggled and rolled her eyes. “Well I’m going to say option three is, for sure a lie.”

“Saw right through that one did you?”

“Well the Tony Stark thing is only cool in the comics.”

“I’ll scratch it off my potential career paths.”

She grinned again, shaking her head. “So between the other two, I’m going to say you cannot cook is the truth and the archery is a lie.”

“Ooh, so close, yet so off.”

“What?” she was full on laughing now. “You’re telling me you’re a master archer?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘master’, but I’ve taken lessons since I was like ten,” he smiled at her, or at the memory of all his classes. “It’s one of the only things I’m really good at, well that and cooking.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You’d be the first,” he sighed. “I know I haven’t always done what my family expected, not with school and not with my life. But the last few years, since I found out about my son, I just want to fix the things I let stay broken for so long. I want my family to be proud of me, I want William to be proud of me.”

She reached for his hand, resting her own there before she spoke. “I know I don’t know your family, but I like to believe that the people who love us, they can see when we’re trying. And they see that we want want to be better.”

“Yeah, sometimes I’m not so sure with my parents.”

“Well maybe with your son and your sister then.”

“Maybe.” he looked down at his phone, hitting the power button. It sprang to life, and began to start up. He smiled again at her. “You saved it.”

“Well it was touch and go for a bit there.”

The both laughed now, the sound mixing together into a melodic symphony in his mind. He couldn’t stop smiling now if he tried. “I should check in with my sister once more. And call William.”

Her eyes went wide. “Crap I should have called my friends like an hour ago. I’m the worst.”

“You can tell them it’s my fault if you want.”

“They’d never believe me.”

“Snap a picture for proof,” he joked as he winked and he stood. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

He couldn’t help but watch her as he walked off, hoping just a little she’d turn and watch him go.

\---

“Cait, I’m so sorry,” Felicity felt the guilt flood her again. Not that she had much choice in the matter. “I wish I could be there.”

“Come on Felicity. It’s not like you can blame yourself for a freak snow storm.”

“But it’s new year’s, and your engagement party.”

“Which we will celebrate on our cruise.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“God no. I’m glad you’re there and safe, rather than in some cab stuck on the side of the road somewhere,” Caitlin paused to say something to presumably Ronnie. “Sorry, Barry and Iris called and said they couldn’t make it either. So you’re not the only one stuck somewhere.”

“Are they okay?”

“Oh no they’re fine. They are actually trapped at the animal shelter. Something about volunteering to see if they’re ready for a dog.”

“Well being stuck overnight will certainly tell them one way or another.”

“I just hate that you’re there all alone,” Caitlin pouted. “No one should ring in the new year alone.”

“I mean technically I’m not alone,” Felicity paused, her eyes finding Oliver across the small room. He was talking on his phone, and if she was not mistaken also sneaking glances her way too. But no that was ridiculous.

“Please tell me men wearing too much cologne aren’t hitting on you. Because snowstorm or not, I’ll send Ronnie to save you.”

“Please do not risk your fiance’s life. I want to actually be the maid of honor at your wedding, which won’t happen if he dies from exposure,” she said with a laugh. “Besides, my company is not creepy and he smells great. I mean fine. I’m not smelling anyone. He’s actually been really nice to talk to.”

“Is he cute?”

“Why does that matter?”

“I’m a scientist every detail matters. Besides that was not a no.”

“I’m going to hang up now, and let you enjoy the evening. Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait, no don’t hang up. At least give me his name so we can have Joe run a background check on him. Make sure he’s not some creep.”

“Won’t be necessary,” she replied as Oliver walked back towards her. “I know him, sort of.”

“Seriously? Come on Felicity give me the name.”

“Hey do you need another drink?” he asked, motioning to her empty can.

“I’m okay, thanks,” she smiled, then back to her conversation. “Good night Caitlin.”

“He sounds hot.”

“Who sounds hot?” she heard Ronnie call from the background.

“Felicity’s train station mystery guy,” Caitlin replied. “Text me if you need me.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye, don’t do anything Iris or I wouldn’t do.”

Felicity hung up and dropped her phone into her bag before she turned to Oliver. “Sorry. My friends can be overprotective, and she wouldn’t get off the phone until she knew I was okay.”

“Sounds like good people to me,” he settled back into his chair. “When you have friends like that it’s best to appreciate them while you have the chance.”

His eyes ghosted to a memory. She could see it etching into his features, but she didn’t know what or who the subject of it was, and it felt wrong to ask.

She decided to change the subject. “So how is your sister?”

“Annoyed I won’t be home still. But she says she’d rather I be in one piece tomorrow than home and in the hospital tonight. So I feel like I got through to her.”

“She sounds like she really loves you.”

“She was supposed to come on this trip with me,” he said, picking at his jeans. “But she had to deal with some last minute business, so she couldn’t make it.”

“Must be hard, being separated from the ones you love at the holidays.”

“I mean Thea yes,” he admitted with a guilty look. “But I was happy to get out of Star City, and away from the rest of things. Too many bad memories, and sometimes it’s easier to steer clear of them. What about you? You missing anyone this month?”

“My mom,” she answered. “Usually I can swing a long weekend around Hanukkah to head to Vegas and see her, but considering this trip and the cruise, this year I couldn’t. She said she understood. But I still felt bad about it.”

“At least yours understands,” he muttered. “My mother thinks I went away for the last week so I wouldn’t have to deal with her.”

“I’m sure that’s not the case.”

“She actually said exactly that,” he huffed. “And maybe a part of it’s true. Maybe I wanted to get out of the city and away from all the lies. But I really just wanted to spend the week with my kid. I haven’t had a lot of chances to do that. And it’s not fair for either of us. I shouldn’t have to feel guilty for spending time with my kid.”

“I agree.” She may have limited experience when it came to parents who wanted to stay, but she knew the face of regret when she saw it. She had seen the same look on her father’s face when they met the year before. He tried to explain why he hadn’t been there for her, but she wouldn’t hear it. Now she felt a dab of guilt for not hearing him out. Because regardless of the anger that built in her, he was still her father. She wouldn’t trade the memories she had of her youth for the world, because it had shaped who she was today. He had helped shape her too.

“You know you’re really easy to talk to,” he sighed, rolling his head until it faced her completely. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this at ease with anyone before.”

“You know the crazy thing,” she licked her lips and smiled. “I feel the same way. I mean for a random stranger I met in a train station.”

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

“Right.” But it hadn’t been what she meant. Not even close.

He twisted away, facing the window. The snow still fell, only in a gentler way now. And she couldn’t help but feel the breathtaking punch as she stared at it. Something about winter had always held this sort of magic for her. Maybe it was growing up in the desert, where the closest white blanket she had ever come was a glittered snow globe her mother had ordered off Ebay. But she always suspected something great would happen to her in a snow storm. It was silly though.

“I can’t believe how much of this stuff has fallen,” Oliver mused. “The forecast said a light dusting. I think they were a little off.”

“Don’t you know the old saying. A meteorologist is the only person who can consistently get their job wrong and stay employed.”

He chuckled. “I have not heard that actually.”

“Well now you have.”

She should have been trying to distance herself from Oliver. To try and not look at him and imagine him spilling all his thoughts to her. They had only just met. It was crazy to think that they’d ever see each other again after the snow cleared and they went their separate ways. But she wanted it. She wanted to get to know him for a long time.

“What’s your best holiday gift?” she asked, not sure why she let herself steer the conversation like this.

“Best?” he slipped his eyes to her, sucking in a breath, and tapping his hand against his knee. “I don’t know.”

“Too many good ones?”

“More like not memorable enough to stick,” he shrugged. “I guess that’s not totally true anymore.”

“No?”

“William gave me half of this geode he found. It’s definitely up there.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“According to him it was cool, so that’s the word I’ve been using. But yeah my heart melted a little.”

“It sounds like it.”

“What about you? Do you have a best present?”

“I was seven,” she said, recalling the year well. “I had begged my mom all year to let me go to space camp. She told me something like she’d miss me too much, but even then I knew it had more to do with money. I was upset, but I figured I’d get over it.

“It was the last night of Hanukkah, I gave my mom this little necklace I made out of a rock and an old leather string I found,”  she smiled at him. “And she gave me a model rocket. She said that just because she couldn’t send me to space camp it didn’t mean I shouldn’t shoot for the stars. And it was totally cheesy. But I loved it.”

“She sounds like a good person.”

“She is,” Felicity smiled. “She’s been through hell, but I think it’s made her strong in ways others couldn’t even fathom.”

“You probably have a lot in common in that respect.”

“What makes you so sure I’m strong?”

“A hunch,” he replied. “Sometimes I am really good at reading people.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”

“And what would your read on me be?” she questioned raising a brow to him.

He ducked his head, and cleared his throat. “I don’t know if I should say.”

“Come on you can’t leave a girl hanging like that.”

“Okay,” he folded his hands in his lap, shifting his gaze to meet hers. “You are extremely dedicated to your work, probably don’t give yourself nearly as much credit for the time and effort you do put into things. And you seem equally as dedicated to your loved ones. Considering you keep looking out the window with a tingle of guilt over being here instead of with your friends.”

“Wow,” she bit her lip and nodded. “You really are good at reading people.”

“It takes a lot of times getting shown the worst in people to start being able to pick out the best,” he smiled at her. “I think the people in your life are lucky to have you.”

“Thanks,” she felt an intensity spark between them, unlike anything she had felt before. And she couldn’t help the jolt of terror that surged up after it. “I’m going to grab something to drink. I suddenly feel really thirsty.”

Oliver licked the seam of his lips and nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you want some?” she paused shaking her head. “I mean something, while I’m up?” She pushed out of her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

“Maybe a coffee,” he said stretching out his muscles. “If that’s okay.”

“Yeah, yes, of course. You got me a drink I can get you one,” she rambled. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

“Yes, here. Stay here. And I’ll bring you your coffee.” She moved to leave but then turned back around. “But like just this once. I mean I don’t usually get coffee for anyone. So…”

“Felicity do you want me to get it?”

“No, I can go. I’m good.” She walked off cursing her brain. It was the the snow for sure. It clearly was messing with her head. Because she was not falling for someone she met three hours ago. And certainly not Oliver Queen.

\---

He didn’t know if he had done or said something wrong. But something felt like their conversation had taken the wrong turn.

Up until then, Oliver could have talked to Felicity for hours more. Every subject change found him wanting to pour out more and more and let himself be absorbed by her. There was an ease and balance to talking to her, and for once he didn’t feel the weight of trying to be something he wasn’t. He was just Oliver, and it felt so freeing.

He knew it should worry him on some level, how much he liked talking to her, how much he didn’t want to stop talking to her. But it didn’t, not in the slightest. But clearly it was worrying her.

She ran. Got up and away from their conversation as fast as she could, and if it wasn’t something he did, then it had to be how fast they were getting along.

Or maybe she had a boyfriend. It was possible. The woman was gorgeous and brilliant, and anyone would be incredible lucky to have her in their life. But he selfishly hoped that wasn’t the case. Because he _liked_ talking to her, and he didn’t want it to end when the snow melted.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, and tried his best to pat down the urge to follow her and keep talking. But she looked like she needed space for a minute. So he would keep himself firmly planted in his seat, and hope she returned.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts before he landed on the right name. He pressed it to his ear, and waited for it to ring.

“Happy new years buddy,” Tommy greeted him through the line. “You are really lucky you are not at this party, because your mom looks ready to explode.”

“Yeah so I heard,” he said. “But I can’t control the weather.”

“Thea said you missed your train.”

“William asked me to stay longer, I couldn’t say no.”

“I get it man,” he chuckled. “Seriously if Bex asked me to jump out a window to save a teddy bear for her, I would. Moira will get over you not being here. And if she doesn’t, don’t let it stick to you brother. No one should fault you for spending time with your kid.”

“Speaking of, how is my goddaughter?”

“Driving her mother crazy insisting she can make it through this whole party all the way til midnight,” he replied. “Laurel thinks she’ll crash within the hour, but I’m betting on my girl. Come hell or high water she’ll make it. Besides I got dish duty for the week riding on this bet.”

“Not sure your supposed to bet on the your kids?”

“Hey I’m at least betting for her.”

He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah that will help her psyche growing up.”

“She’s strong like her mom, she’ll be fine,” he sighed. “Sorry you got to see the new year alone.”

“I’m actually not alone really,” Oliver replied, finding Felicity across the room again. “This girl let me borrow a charger earlier, and we’ve kind of spent the whole night talking.”

“Oh no.”

“What oh no?”

“You and your doomed rom-com set up here.”

“Okay one, this is not a movie,” he paused. “And two, Felicity happens to be very nice, and good company. Would you rather I talk to a wall?”

“I’d rather my best friend not get attached to someone he may never see again.”

“Tommy, don’t worry about me. I’m fine,” he insisted, not wanting to tell his friend the things he was already thinking. “Look I just called to check in. The snow looks like it’s going to stop soon, and with any luck the trains will be up and running by morning.”

“Okay, buddy. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“The now you or the old you?”

“Very funny.”

Felicity had wandered back over, coffee cup in hand. “Hey give Bex a kiss at midnight for me. Tell I’ll see her this weekend. Bye.”

He hung up and dropped his phone to the seat next to him. “Hi.”

“Hey,” she said handing him his cup as she sat down.

He nodded as he took a long drink. Somehow their energy had shifted and he wasn’t quite sure how to get it back.

“So um, mind if I ask you a question?” she looked at him with curious eyes.

“If I haven’t minded all night, I’m probably not going to stop now,” he said and then paused. Was that a little too forward? It felt forward.

But Felicity shrugged it off before she spoke again. “Who is Bex?”

“Oh,” he laughed a little. “She’s my goddaughter.”

“You gonna make me an offer I can’t refuse,” she teased her voice shifting to a gravel like quality before she seemed to choke on it. “Sorry that was a dated reference.”

“It’s more a classic than anything else,” he grinned back at her. “I liked it.”

“Well thank you. I took exactly one acting class in college, and did not retain much.”

“I’m sure you did great,” he couldn’t be sure, but he thought maybe she was blushing at his words. He looked down to check his watch. “Just a little over an hour until midnight.”

“So it would seem,” she ran her hands down the front of her jeans. “So goddaughter?”

“Goddaughter.”

“How old is she?”

“She’s four, and a half. She has made it very clear that the half is more important than the whole number.”

“Understandable.”

“She’s great,” he mused. “Honestly Bex is the reason I feel so comfortable around William. You know being there for her made it easier to accept that I could be there for my own kid. I wish it could have been the other way around. But that wasn’t in the cards.”

“I can’t wait for my friends to have kids,” she said, and the look on her face seemed surprised at her words. “I guess, I didn’t actually know I felt like that. But I can’t. I mean buying them obnoxious toys, cute outfits. Oh and all the ice cream playdates.”

“Bex would love you,” he replied. “I’m not so good with the cute outfits, but I feel like I have a handle on the other parts of spoiling.”

He pulled out his phone, flipping through his pictures until he landed on the best on. “This is William, Bex, and my other best friend’s twins, Sara and JJ.”

“Wow. They looks like they could get you to do almost anything.”

“Yeah they’re good at that, yes.”

“You look happy,” she froze, her face scrunching. “Not that you don’t look happy now. But I just meant in the picture. It must have been a good day.”

“It’s okay Felicity. I get it.” He laughed a little setting the phone back down. “It was a great day.”

“Good.”

“You said you couldn’t wait for your friends to have kids? Are they all married?”

“Barry and Iris are. They’ve been married since long before an actual ceremony took place,” she joked. “But Caitlin and Ronnie just got engaged. So hopefully I get to be auntie Felicity in a couple years.”

“Here’s to honorary titles,” he raised his coffee to her water bottle. “May we always wear them well.”

They clinked their drinks and Felicity smiled, before she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You seem to be holding your own very well.”

“It’s somehow easier and way harder than I ever imagined. I just want them to be proud to call me family.”

“Well kids are easy to entertain so you have that going for you.”

“I feel like they’re all smarter than me.”

“I mean probably, the next generation tends to become smarter than the previous one.”

It was a reactive motion, something he didn’t even think about until after he had done it. His hand felt to hers, curling around her finger. And as soon as he registered his action he couldn’t move.

 _What the hell Oliver?_ You can’t just go around grabbing girl’s hands. He had to drop it. He had to let go before she noticed and freaked out. But how was he supposed to do that without her noticing and freaking out?

Her eyes slid from his and down to their hands, and he knew he’d been caught. Even if the action felt like the most natural in the world, he shouldn’t have done it.

“You have surprisingly soft hands for a master archer,” she teased, but her eyes seemed to fill with something. And even more so she didn’t let go or push him off. “What’s your secret?”

“Moisturizer,” he threw back with a laugh. And then she joined him. And then sitting there, hands intertwined. He felt like everything in his life blended into perfect harmony for this very moment.

He couldn’t help the flash of desire to kiss her. To kiss her and never let her go.

“Can I ask you something?”

His voice was low enough to sound like nothing, but she was listening closely and nodded. “Of course.”

“When midnight hits, would it be okay if I kissed you?”

She didn’t say anything, but her hand squeezed his. And he felt like that might just be the answer he needed.

\---

Her and Oliver had been sitting in silence for several minutes, their fingers intertwined and the low hum of conversation from the few others scattered around, found its way to her ears.

 _Would it be okay if I kissed you?_ She couldn’t even remember the last time someone asked her before they made a move. He was so soft and tentative with his words Felicity hardly knew how to reply. So she didn’t. She let the quiet linger. She felt the desire to reach over and pull his lips hard against her own. But it was crazy right? You didn’t just meet someone and fall into such an even rhythm? That took time, and steps, and more… Didn’t it?

It didn’t feel like it. Not with the warmth of his arm pressed against her own. Not with the stories and secrets they had already let slip between them. She knew more about him after a few hours, that she had learned about multiple boyfriends over the course of several dates. And she wanted to know more. She wanted to know everything. But it was too fast… It should feel too fast.

At the same time though, it felt exactly right.

“Do you believe in fate?” she asked, and instantly regretted her word choice. “I mean not like, destiny and atoms moving out of the way just so a thing can happen at exactly the right moment. I just mean like things happening because they’re supposed to. That sounds like the same thing, but I promise I’m trying to say something different.”

“I think I believe that things happen when they need to happen,” he replied and she could feel his deep breath through the movement of his arm. “It hurts to admit it. But I wouldn’t have been the right kind of father had I known about William from the beginning. I don’t think I would have stepped up the way I needed to. But now I know and I hope I’ve stepped up. And I missed so much time, but the person I was then probably would have squandered it. Who I am today can appreciate it more. Miss a train to go to a science exhibit you know?”

“Yeah I do,” she pressed her lips into a thin line.

“So what do you do exactly?” he asked meeting her gaze again. “We’ve established your a genius, probably tech related given your bag of tricks there. But what is it you do for a living?”

“Oh,” she couldn’t believe they hadn’t even talked about that. “I’m actually starting my own company, with my friend Curtis. All the major stuff we start working on mid-January, so this is really the last major trip I can take before then.”

“A tech company?”

“Yep, in Star City.”

“I don’t think I realized you were from Star City,” he crinkled his brow towards her. “How did I not know that?”

“To be fair you haven’t even known me for half a day. It just hadn’t come up.”

“Do you like it? Star City I mean?”

“It’s not Vegas,” she joked. “But I prefer that. Good people, I mean there’s sleeze balls too, but for the most part people are kind.”

“How is it we live in the same city and we’ve never run into each other?”

“Oh come on a city of thousands, there’s no way you would have noticed me.”

“Trust me Felicity,” his voice dropped an octave as he looked at her. “I would have noticed you.”

“Well,” she bite her lower lip, and felt the red flourish in her cheeks. “I guess we just missed each other.”

“Must not have been time for us to meet.”

“Must not,” she paused. “But we met now.”

“That we did,” he said, his words rolling over her and settling deep within her skin. “I’m glad.”

“Me too,” she looked at him, the growing smile making her want to blush again. “I don’t know what it is about you? Why is this so easy?”

“I wish I knew,” he let out a soft chuckle. “All I know is I’m glad it is.”

“I’m glad you needed a charger.”

“Forgetting that was the best mistake I’ve ever made,” he whispered again, low and humming. She thought it might be the best sound she ever heard.

She shifted in her seat, turning to face him fully, as she scrolled through her phone. “So there’s this article my friend was telling me about. She’s a journalist so she’s always reading the Times and stuff. Anyway this article had a set of 36 questions that supposedly lead to partners falling in love.”

“Oh, really?” he said up straighter in his chair and a little flash of panic crossed his face.

“Relax, Oliver. I’m not proposing this is love, or anything close to it,” she laughed a little. “I just think that if you want to kiss me at midnight, maybe we should get to know each other a little.”

“You can just say you don’t want to kiss me.”

“But I’m not saying that,” she dropped her gaze, a shy smile crossing her lips. “There’s three sets of questions and we have 45 minutes until the clock strikes midnight. I’m proposing we answer two questions from each section. And then if we still want to kiss each other at midnight. We can.”

“Isn’t that taking some spontaneity out of it?”

“Perhaps,” she shrugged. “But I really want to kiss you, and I think this is the only way I can do it without obsessing about it until then, okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded. “What’s the first question?”

“Well section one has twelve of them, so we’re going to have to pick where to start.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said rubbing his hands together. “We each pick a question from each section. Fairness all around. Deal?”

“Okay,” she agreed. “I’ll go first.”

She scrolled through the article, reading over the questions carefully. “I got one. ‘If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?’”

Oliver pressed his lips together, with a slight nod. “Not starting off easy on me huh?”

“Sorry, I can pick another if you--”

“No Felicity, it’s okay,” he took a beat before he replied. “I would want my parents to be around more. They gave me and Thea everything we could ever ask for, but they were always on a business trip or out at a fundraiser. You know I’d just want them to be there for the quiet moments.” He met her eyes. “What about you?”

And she tried to hide the smile on her face. “Honestly? I would want the same thing. My mom worked so hard for so long. She sacrificed every spare minute she had to make sure I was fed and clothed, but she wasn’t around much. And growing up an only child that made things incredibly lonely.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Still,” he shrugged. “Feeling abandoned, even when they’re right next to you. It’s not a feeling I’d wish on anyone.”

“Thank you,” she handed him the phone. “Okay you’re turn to pick.”

Oliver looked over the list for a moment, smiling as he read through the questions. Then he cleared his throat. “What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?”

“Easy. I would have all my friends and family in the same place at the same time.”

“That was easy.”

“And you?”

“A Rockets game with my son,” Oliver replied with a grin. “I still haven’t gotten to take him yet.”

“Maybe this will be your season.”

“I hope so.”

“Okay, so round two?”

“Absolutely.”

\---

Oliver found her wonderful. From every word she spoke to every movement. And he was having trouble focusing on much else.

“What do you value most in a friendship?” she asked, eyeing him closely.

“I feel like you’re purposely picking the harder questions,” he teased.

“Maybe I am. But you are definitely picking the easy ones.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“You going to answer or forfeit?”

He raised a brow and smiled. “Honesty and trust. Without it a friendship crumbles, any relationship does. You can love someone, you can want to be there for them, but if you can’t trust them, and you can’t be honest with them. Then things aren’t going to work out.”

“That’s a good answer.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “It’s your turn to answer though.”

“I believe that if you know yourself and you know your friends, the honesty and trust should come naturally,” she pressed her lips into a thin line, and Oliver found himself watching her closely. “So I guess love. Love is something that binds us to the people in our lives and holds us there when everything gets dicey. Does that make me lame?”

“On the contrary, I think it makes you amazing.”

She blushed and handed him the phone. “Your choice.”

He looked through the question, but most of them felt like things they had already hit on over the course of their conversation. And he didn’t want to miss the chance to learn something new about her. He finally settled on his question. “If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?”

She pondered for a minute, as a grin crossed her face. “If the next Star Wars movie is going to kill my emotionally.”

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “The whole scope of the future and that’s what you’re going with?”

“Yes,” she said with a serious tone.

“May I ask why?”

“Well I can’t know too many things about my own future, that could cause issues. But that would be adjacent enough to me to answer the question but vague enough so I don’t like accidently stop a grandkid from being born or something.”

“That’s quite a thought out answer Felicity.”

“I aim to please,” she laughed. “What about you? What would you want to know?”

“Not sure I should say,” he watched her closely, the faint hint of red spreading through her cheeks again. “But since I have to answer, for the sake of the experiment here. I would want to make sure William grows up happy.”

“See I make a Star Wars reference and you have to top me with something meaningful and from the heart.”

He rolled his eyes. “I liked your answer.”

“Well then you must be a closeted dork, like me.”

“Maybe I just appreciate people sharing their passions,” he mused with a smirk. “I guess it’s your turn to ask a question.”

“Only two more to go,” she nodded looking at the list again.

Oliver checked his watch. “We’re down to about 10 minutes.”

“Right,” her breath hitched, and if he wasn’t mistaken Felicity’s eyes lingered on his lips. “So I think I already found one. ‘Tell your partner something that you like about them already.’”

Oliver waited as her eyes turned up to him, and he felt his own breath catch in his throat. One thing he already liked about Felicity? He could probably fill a novel just off her smile alone or the way her eyes seemed to shine a million shades of blue all at once. But he wanted to stick to their rules, and he really didn’t want to scare her off.

“I like that you seem really driven by the things you care about. Your friends, your mom, your work. You’ve mentioned them a few times and each time I can hear in your voice just how much you cherish everything you have in your life. It’s really amazing.”

Felicity smiled, pulling her lip between her teeth. “You are not at all what I expected from this evening Oliver Queen.”

“I do hope that’s a good thing.”

“It is.”

She was leaning closer now, he could feel her breath across his face. Instead of brushing her lips to his, she just kept talking.

“I like that you’re bold. Even if we just met, I can already tell that you take notice of when you should stand up for what you want, without worry about the consequence. I really admire that.”

“I don’t think I’m that bold.”

“Trust me,” she placed a hand to his cheek. “You are.”

“I think we still have a few more minutes,” he said, though he couldn’t be sure the words had left his mouth. “Any other parts to this experiment?”

“One,” she replied as she remained staring at him. “It’s the final thing is to stare at each other for about four minutes.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

She went to duck her head, but Oliver found his hand reaching out and tucking just under her chin. They stayed like that, smiling and looking deep into each other’s eyes, until the room began to liven around them.

“30 seconds til midnight!” Someone called.

As the chanting began Felicity cleared her throat.

“How’d we do?” he asked. He really wanted to kiss her.

“I think we passed,” she replied. “Not that is was a pass/fail type thing. I mean it’s research based, but people are unpredictable and--”

“Felicity,” he stopped her, a hand resting on her shoulder. “I knew what you meant.”

“Ten.”

He slid his hand down her arm slowly, he’d pull back if she did.

“Nine.”

She didn’t. She latched onto his palm, lacing their fingers together.

“Eight.”

He could hear his pulse in his ears, fading out everything else.

“Seven.”

Felicity licked her lips, her smile lighting up the edges of his vision.

“Six.”

He loved snow storms.

\---

“Five.”

Felicity could feel the anticipation crackling across her skin. Her hand in Oliver’s felt ready to ignite from contact. But nothing in her wanted to let go. She could hold onto him forever and be satisfied.

“Four.”

His other hand moved to brush the loose strands from the side of her face, tucking them gently back into place. He was so close, and she already felt lightheaded from the prospect of his lips on hers.

“Three.”

She couldn’t tell whose heart was beating faster. They were so close, the beats so in time with each other, she could hardly tell if their were two at all.

“Two.”

She found Oliver leaning in, not enough to brush her lips, but enough to make it that much easier for her to do the brushing. He wanted this to be her choice. God how could ten seconds take so damn long?

“One.”

She surged forward, enveloping his lips with her own. It felt knew and familiar all at once. Like she had kissed him a thousand times in another life, but it was still the same thrilling conclusion. She felt like a part of her was meant to be right there in that moment forever.

“Happy New Year!” The station cheered.

But Oliver and Felicity didn’t pull apart for a full minute later. When he did finally drop back a little, his hand hand fallen from her face, but his smile was as bright as ever.

“Happy new year, Felicity.”

“Happy new year, Oliver.”

The next thing Felicity knew, it was morning. The sun was starting to blind through the station window. She felt like she dreamed the whole thing. The night was wrapped in a magical ball of snow and circumstance, and she couldn’t quite make it real. Except that the jacket draped over she shoulder was clearly not her own. And the chest she was leaning into was broad, and muscular.

She sat up quickly, moving just out of his touch. But Oliver seemed attuned to her and his eyes fluttered open with her movement.

“Hey,” he said, morning grog taking over his words.

“Hi.” She had felt sure of things last night. Sure that fate was real and had trapped her in a dingy train station to fulfill some destined moment. But in the light of day, that felt foolish. “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Last night. And the questions, and falling asleep on you. And that’s not, it’s not. What I mean is, it was a weird night.”

“Oh,” Oliver’s face fell, as he sat up straight. “Yeah it was a little unconventional. But I thought that was a good thing.”

“You did?”

“I mean--”

“Attention all patrons,” the intercom kicked to life cutting him off. “The snow has finally cleared. Taxi’s will be on their way within a few minutes for those traveling out, and all outbound trains will be departing within the hour.”

\---

Oliver wasn’t sure what had changed over the night into the morning. If the hum and enchantment of the holiday had somehow washed over them the night before, and somehow still hadn’t left him. But he didn’t want Felicity to pull away. He caught a glimpse of what being happy and content felt like even for a moment, and he didn’t want to let it go.

She was packing up her stuff, grabbing at cords and devices. She wouldn’t look at him, and he wanted to do something, anything to stop the moment from moving forward.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” The words had tumbled out before he could stop himself. But she had said she liked that he was bold. So he would be bold.

“What?”

“Dinner, you and me. We could go now that the snow’s cleared.”

“Oliver it’s six in the morning.”

“Breakfast then.”

“I have to get to my friend’s place, and you have a train to catch,” she replied with a sad smile. “I, I’m sorry.”

“I just don’t want this to be the end.”

She looked at him, there was still a sense of apprehension, but there was something else there too. “Give me your phone.”

“My phone?”

“I get back from my cruise in two weeks,” she elaborated. “You can take me to dinner then.”

He was still confused, but she just laughed.

“I have to give you my number for you to call me,” she said.

“Right,” he shook his head handing it over. “I was not considering that.”

“Obviously,” she got into his contracts, saving the number quickly before handing it back. “I should go see if the cabs have arrived.”

She stood up grabbing her bags. He didn’t know why but he followed her, and when she turned back to him he was caught off guard by the question in his mind. “Felicity, was last night, did it feel right to you?”

She casted a quick look to the doors, but her smile never changed as she nodded. After a moment of hesitation she pushed up on her toes, and pressed another kiss to his lips. “It felt perfect. I’ll talk to you later, Oliver Queen.”

“You can count on it, Felicity Smoak.”

He watched as she walked towards the door, flagged one of the cabbies, and pushed her bags and herself into the backseat.

He knew his own train would be there soon, but he couldn’t help the feeling of loss fall over him. This place was just a train station when he stepped in. But now it held memories he would probably cherish for the rest of his days. And he knew it would be hard to say goodbye. But he had Felicity’s number. And he didn’t care if she would be out of touch for two weeks, he was going to text her the first chance he could. And maybe, just maybe, their story wouldn't end there.

 


End file.
